


Arrangements

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedsharing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: With four men sharing a bed, there have to be some discussions about who sleeps where.





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Bagsy not sleeping next to Lance," said Hunk, wriggling into bed.

"Hey!" yelled Lance.

"I'm sorry, buddy," said Hunk, "I love you, I really do, but your elbows woke me up twice last night. Also, you snore."

"I do not snore!" Lance glared.

"I'll sleep next to Lance," Shiro said quickly, ever the peacemaker.

"What about me?" Keith crossed his arms. "I usually sleep between you."

Lance shrugged, appeased. "Wherever you want, man."

"Come be my big spoon," said Hunk, sitting up.

"Err," said Keith.

"Big spoon! Big spoon!" Hunk held out his arms.

"...Fine," said Keith, and dived in.


End file.
